Bill Gathers Moss
Bill Gathers Moss is the 2nd episode of the post-thirteenth season, 21st episode of Season 13 and the 256th episode overall of King of the Hill. It was written by Aron Abrams and Gregory Thompson, and directed by Michael Loya. Summary Bill decides to take in roommates and Hank fears it will lead to disaster. Meanwhile, Bobby and Joseph go ghost hunting at their school. Plot After Dale announces his milestone of killing his 10,000th rat and gets the head mounted on a plague, Bill tries to make up a story that he had achieved his 10,000th army haircut. When told that the story is false, Bill gets upset. At school Bobby and his friends discuss weird activities happening at the school and Bobby and Joseph decide to get proof of a real life haunting: the ghost of Prom Queen Mary. That same night Bill is watching a comedy about two roommates and decides that he wants a roommate to live with him in order to make his miserable life more interesting and entertaining. When Bobby and Joseph go to the school to search for Prom Queen Mary, they instead encounter Principal Moss, who has been living at the school for some time after he had to hand over everything to his ex-wife in the divorce. Hank then makes Principal Moss Bill's new roommate. After some time, Bill becomes annoyed with Principal Moss and nearly kicks him out to make room for another roommate: a waitress and former Playboy girl named Katie. However, Katie (who has already started having sex with Principal Moss) wants Moss to stay, so Bill agrees. A few days later a Russian black market dealer named Yuri decides to live in Bill's house and run his illegal activities, including the selling of counterfeit goods through Tom Landry Middle School. Hank knows that something horrible is happening at Bill's house when Bobbie offers him a counterfeit "Dorf on Golf" comedy video. Hank informs Bill of the situation. Bill then decides to solve the problem of bad roommates with "more roommates". So he invites Octavio and his brothers to move in. After a bit of arguing, a severe fight breaks out and the police are called to the house while Bill and Moss flee to Hank's house. Moss informs Bill that he's moving out, not without Bill asking if he had received a security deposit from Moss (he didn't). Bill then goes back to watching his roommate comedies. Quotes Moss: "Well, we've had a couple of kids choke on erasers, but no hauntings. I'd probably remember something like that". Moss: "Carl, put on your shoes. Carl, get up so I can vaccum. Carl, don't fall asleep on the toilet". Moss: "You still yaping about that mustard?". Bill: "That one went in my beer!" (Refering to Moss's toe nail). Gallery Bill and his Roommates.png|Bill looks at another new roommate, Russian dealer Yuri. Principal Moss Moves In.png|Principal Moss moving into Bill's house Billgathersmoss-mossatschool.png|Principal Moss has been living at the school. Bill and Moss Card Game.png|Bill playing a card game with Principal Moss Trivia * Despite Bill having said Katie Calhoun was Miss March 1978, Christina Smith was the actual Miss March 1978 Playboy Playmate of the Month. * Principal Moss has returned from his leave of absence that began in the Season 13 episode No Bobby Left Behind. Notes This episode, and three others were broadcasted out of the season line up schedule. The series finale was broadcasted in September 2009, while this episode and others came out in May 2010. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes starring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Hank Category:Episodes featuring Bobby